User blog:IceCreamFanatic2001/Future Episode Ideas 1
This is my first future episode ideas. This means that they might be created in late June 2016 since I have been busy lately making Birmingham Family which is a fanon Season 24 episode from the UK. Some of my amok runners I made can be found on my page called List of amok runners.Here we go! My Third Single Parent Episode and First Family with 2 Kids Episode-McKinney Family ( Fanon Season 30, Episode 54, Year is 2031 ) Profile Parents: Kimberly ( age 24 ) Location West England, England, UK Nanny: Irene Anna Taylor Children: 1 girl and 1 boy Joel , age 3 Hatty , age 6 Synopsis In this episode ( not to be confused with the canon Season 6 episode of the same name ), Irene returns to the UK to help out single mom Kimberly, age 24. Hatty, age 6 and Joel, aged 3. Hatty is well-behaved but Joel is the straw that broke the camel's back. He throws tantrums for toddlers, swears, gotten so aggressive that he got expelled from 2 preschools and pulls his big sister Hatty's hair. Hatty is sometimes defiant but she is mostly well-behaved. Techniques Naughty Castle ( for Joel and Hatty ), Thought Box ( for Hatty ), Work Out Your Temper, One Strike and You're Out ( for Joel ) Trivia Joel has the same brain mixed with Kaden from McKinney Family. Hatty, although well-behaved, has the same brain mixed with Kayla from McKinney Family. In Christmas 2031, Joel recieved nothing but coal in his stocking. One of the theory games was a Christmas, Hannukah, Saint Nicholas and New Year's Eve transcripts in one whole Theory Game! A list of schools Joel has been expelled from: Piper Mary's Preschool for being rude. Buena Vista Preschool for flipping his teacher off. Future Transcripts McKinney Family 2031 Thanksgiving McKinney Family 2031 Holiday Memories Joel Gets Sent to Behavior Modification Camp Hatty's 7th Birthday Joel Tries to Inject Hatty and Gets Sent to Military School McKinney Family 2031 Halloween McKinney Family 2031 Family Reunion Joel Gets Kicked Out of Piper Mary's Preschool Joel Gets Kicked Out of Buena Vista Preschool Planned Series 24 Episode Kyle Family ( Fanon Season 24, Episode 20, Year is 2078 ) Profile Parents: Beatrice ( age 47 ) and Clay ( age 45 ) Location: Scranton, MA, USA Nanny: Gloria Robinson Children: 5 Girls and 1 Boy Kayla ( age 13 ) Tisa ( age 12 ) Sally ( age 10 ) Bella ( age 5 ) Ava ( age 3 ) Brandon ( age 7 ) Synopsis Gloria goes to Scranton, MA to see the Kyle Family where Beatrice, age 47 and Clay, age 45 are having issues. Kayla is being bossy, Tisa is having a hard time with homework, Sally is watching obscene movies, Brandon curses a lot and fights, Ava is still wearing diapers and drinking from a bottle and Bella is the only one who does not do any of these things. But Ava is mainly well-behaved. Techniques Naughty Stool ( for Brandon ), Essay Order ( for Kayla, Tisa, Brandon, and Sally ), Thought Box ( for Ava and Bella ), Bye Bye Bottle ( for Ava ), Diaper Disposal ( for Ava ) and Privilege Removal Board. Sample Transcript Ava: "I thought that was a good idea." Feature Transcripts Yet to be wrote My Very First Adopted Children Episode-Parker Family ( Fanon Season 24 ) ( Fanon Season 24, Episode 19, Year is 2056 ) Category:Blog posts